Maximum Ride: WWHB
by GleekingSam
Summary: A series of small chapters on what would of happened if certain events didn't occour, who got caught, and who said what. It's basically just Fax fluff, but I take requests for certain scenes! Rated K
1. It's Always Been You

**I'm was reading The Angel Experiment and came across the little talk that Max and Fang were having on Chap. 112.**

**This is a 'WWHB' fic. (If you don't know, that's What Would Have Been)**

**So yeah, just please read, lol.**

**--**

Max POV

Fang was quiet for a moment. "What if we were safe here?" he asked.

"Like, we just knew no one would come hassle us. Would you want to stay?"

I was surprised. "We have to find The Institute," I said. "And if we found out anything, the others will want to track down their parents. And then do we find Jeb and confront him? And who's the Director? Why did they do this to us? Why do they keep telling me I'm supposed to save the world?"

Fang held his hand up, and I realised my voice had been rising.

"What if," Fang said slowly, not looking at me, "what if we just forgot about all that?"

My jaw dropped open. You live with someone your whole life, you think you know them, and then they go and drop a bomb like this.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" I narrowed my eyes down at him.

He managed to tweak one of his rare smiles as his eyes met mine suddenly.

"I just think it's time for change, that's all. Away from all the stress. So we have more time to focus on…"

Was I the only one that was sane here? Maybe I'm the only one who's thinking straight. Well you know, apart from the newly found Voice in my head and trying to save the world.

"On…?" I tried to urge him to speak more. It seemed like ages since he's ranted on about God-knows-what.

"Well, _us_."

What's he talking about? Oh, I get it.

"Fang, you know the Flock is always happy, wherever we are and whatever we do. If you don't feel comfortable about-"

"No!" He blurted out quickly. "Me and you."

I cocked my head to the side a little. God, I hope he meant all this friendship wise.

Fang took a step closer to me and he made our hand touch lightly. His eyes were an intense chocolate-brown and they were staring right at me.

"It's always been you Max." He whispered so softly that his echo was carried away with the light breeze.

Slowly, his lips connected with mine as he closed his eyes and I myself found out I was doing the same.

Fang took a couple of steps back and began to walk towards the shore, not looking back or nothing.

What. The. Hell? You can't just kiss a girl and expect the guy to say nothing afterwards.

Funny though, because I found myself smiling (and couldn't stop mind you) all the way down the hillside.

--

**Okay… so that was pointless.**

**Nah seriously, tell me what you think.**

**Maybe I should do more of these things I call WWHB stories.**

**Anyway, go on; click that green writing that says review! Because that's the way God intended it…**


	2. Conversation Part 1

**Me: *Looks over STWAOES* Hmm… Chapter 59. Yep, I'll do that! IT'S NOW IN MY CONTROL! MWAH HA HA-**

**Nudge: You know, you could actually start writing the chapter now instead of laughing manically.**

**Me: Shut up Nudge… -_-**

**Nudge: I'm just saying! It's one thing to think about the things you're writing, but another to actually do it. Do you wanna become an author Sam?**

**Me: *sighs heavily* Yes Nudge…**

**Nudge: Oh, awesome! Then you should totally take all these stories, especially Just Hold Me- that one's the best!- and put em up for publishing! Ooh, and then you could make people fall in love with your books and then before you know it- BAM- children will start doing book reports on you and everything!**

**Me: I think I'm gonna start that chapter now.**

**Nudge: Finally. What took you so long?**

**--**

I shuddered just thinking about that awful day. 'I remember,' I said quietly. 'But I just can't kick him out in the cold with no place to go, no way to survive. Not knowing that the Whitecoats will be gunning for him more. It's only for a few days- just till he expires.'

It felt weird saying it like that. Like _retire. Expire. _All different words for _die_. He was seven years old and wasn;t going to live to see eight.

And his first seven years had sucked big time.

Fang poked me hard in the chest.

'Hey!' I said.

He leaned very close, several inches taller than me, and got right in my face. But this time he didn't kiss me.

'You're making your worst mistake,' He snarled. 'And it's going to cost you. You'll see.'

I was taken aback. Fang had never spoken to me like that.

It was like he had just based all of our life together around the whole Ari situation.

I managed to swallow and stared at the ground. Never in my life had I been so nervous. Especially in front of Fang.

'Well?' He was urging me to speak. He always assumed that I had everything to say about every little thing. But this was just too surreal. I had never fought with Fang like this before. It wasn't good.

'You just don't get it, do you?!' Ragingly, I blurted out some words and water now vaguely stung in my eyes.

'All I want to do is _help_ him! To make him see his mistakes. Sure he tried to kill us in the past, but he _saved us_ recently Fang. Doesn't that count for something?! I mean God…'

Just like a rubber band, I snapped swiftly.

Slowly but surely, tears streamed down my face like a water fall. All the things in my sight were cloudy visions and my eyes were now burning.

I could see what I thought was Fang lowering his eyes and now he was taking my hand.

Then my arm. Then _his _arms came around my back.

He was hugging me. I was about to rest on his shoulder. And I said about.

'No!' I bounced out of his grasp and paced back a few steps. 'No Fang. You can't just hug me and think that it'll go away! It won't.' **(AN: Ha, got that scene from Friends)**

Now he was finding it hard to swallow. His neck was tence, as was his eyes.

'Well, what do you want me to do?' He asked quietly.

'Just…' I thought about it for a moment. 'Just go away from my sight. And don't try and back-snap Ari. He- he's a good kid.' I managed to say, with my face all moist and salty.

'But Max…'

'Leave please!' My voice turned the attention of my Flock and Ari, but I gestured them to continue on with what they were doing.

'Fine.' Fang spoke softly. 'But we have to talk about _this _later.'

As soon as he finished with his Grammy award winning speech (hope you noticed my sarcasm), he unfurled his wings and took off into the night sky.

I sat on the porch swing only inches away from me, and buried my face in my hands and cried.

--

**Nudge: What the hell?! You were supposed to bring them closer- not break them apart idiot!**

**Me: Well, there might be a next chapter if people are nice! Then I'll reconsider the Fax…**

**Nudge: GAH!! Next chapter. WHOOPIE! C'mon people. Click that review button. This story has got it going on! *waves hands in funny motion***

**Me: Yeah, I'm gonna take off… *runs frantically out of room***

**Well, you heard me and Nudge's conversation. Review if you want Fax!**


	3. Conversation Part 2

**Note: This is just a two-shot. Too busy with assignments and crap PLUS my other stories.**

**Hah… what I wouldn't give to be in primary school again.**

**And meet Drew Barrymore! *Ahem* But that's not the point…**

**--**

It seemed like forever until I stopped getting all teary eyed. I hated getting all emotional and all that mushy crap. If you haven't noticed that already.

When I came inside, Fang was still no where to be found. The Flock and Ari were all sitting by the dining area though. At least they were safe.

Did I care were Fang was right now? Whatever.

'Hey Max! What's up?' Nudge was the first one to react to my appearance.

Glumly, I shrugged her off, not wanting to talk at all. I was too miserable.

Angel whispered something to the Flock. Did I want to know what it was about? I think I already knew.

'Why the hell would he fly away?' I heard Iggy ask aloud.

Shutting my eyes to make the brightness of the room go away, I groaned and went towards some random stairs that led up to a bedroom.

Okay, so it was a holiday house. So what? I was having a 5 hour holiday here, right?

Noticing the Flock's gaze on me, I tried to ignore the fact that Total was snickering. Damn Angel and her mind reading abilities!

Not looking back, I practically ran up the stairs, went into the closest room and shut the door behind me.

I was still shaking from the fight. It's not like me and Fang fight like this all the time. That time was different. I just wanted to erase the memory from my mind. But it was stuck on their like gum to a shoe.

Seeing a bed, I immediately sat down, brought my knees up to my chest and just sat there.

Why did life have to be so complicated? It's not like it always has to be unhappy and full of gloom. But somehow I felt like I didn't have energy to do anything anymore. I just wanted.

'Hey.' My head whirled around to find Fang leaning on the window sill. I didn't even want to know how he got there. I was in no mood to talk to him.

'I'm not ready yet Fang.'

He sighed and took a few steps to me.

Carefully, Fang slowly sat down on the bed, and zoomed up to my face.

_Oh God, here comes the screaming._

'Whenever you're ready.' He whispered in my ear.

My thoughts were puzzled. Yet I didn't answer him back. I just simply blushed.

I know, Maximum Ride blushing. What's next? Iggy actually being polite and well-mannered.

I held back laughed. Yah, like _that's _ever going to happen.

Turning back to Fang…

He gently touched my shoulder, which made me shiver. Smiling a crooked smile at me he simply repeated, 'Whenever you're ready Max.'

I couldn't let him go… while we were alone. Somehow I had to make him stay. God, stupid freakin' hormones.

'Fang, wait!' I yelled at him.

He stopped at the door and turned slightly. 'You rang?'

'Shut up…' I smirked quietly.

Then I did the unexpected. Basically sprinting towards him, with tears in my eyes I might add, I tried not to trip as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It wasn't one of those perfect kisses. But a kiss was a kiss- extraordinary.

I could sense that he was kissing me back and he smiled against my lips.

We gently parted from each other, breathless as we were.

'So that was your definition of talking, huh?'

I had to resist my urge to smack him upside the head, because I felt safe.

Here in his arms is where I wanted to be. For now and the rest of my non-perfect life.

--

**YAY! The end. Everyone applaud!**

**Gazzy: Gosh no, that was horrible!**

**Nudge: Why you horrible little… *begins choking Gazzy until his arm starts twitching***

**Me: Uhh… why do I always let you guys in my room?**


	4. All For One

**You don't get heaps of Flock moments these days.**

**That's why this WWHB chapter is dedicated to Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total for keeping me reading on- and on- and on- and on…**

**Book: MAX Chapter: 54**

--

Six pairs of eyes looked at me. Did they still trust me? Did they want to follow what the grown-ups said? Was I going to be in this all by myself?

My throat felt tight as I waited.

Then Fang put out his right fist. Nudge put hers on top, quickly. Then Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and finally, Total put his paw at the top.

"One for all and all for one," said Fang, as my heart filled up. "That was in some movie.

"We're not gonna leave you Max. You're like our mother." Nudge beamed at me.

"And our best friend." Iggy added.

"And a warrior." I never knew the day when Angel would be saying these special things about me.

"You never judged me, even for my undying love for Akila." Guess who that was?

"And you're a kick-arse fighter too!" Gazzy joined in and we all laughed at his comment.

Did I ever tell you how my Flock rules? I did. Well ha, I said it again.

"And- and we love you." Fang's eyes met mine as he said that.

Alright, so it probably was a different kind of love that he was talking about with regards to me, but boy was my heart about to burst.

I broke my hand from our 'fist mesh' and stepped closer to Fang.

I didn't care about Iggy's sexist jokes right now. Or Nudge's squealing. I just wanted to be with him. With all of them.

Fang's mouth twitched as he formed a smile. Lightly, he put his lips to mine and I felt exuberant.

"Finally…" Gazzy and Angel murmured under their breath.

We broke apart as Iggy was trying so hard not to even escape a giggle.

"So what? We quote something from a movie and we automatically get a kiss from Max? Alrighty. 'Life is like a box of- OW!"

Luckily with my quick whit, I smacked him over the head as I crossed my arms.

Again, we all laughed before I said, "I am never going to leave you guys. Ever."

You know how much I hate emotions? Well unfortunately, I couldn't escape out of this one. Time to suck up and face reality.

We all squeezed in for a group hug, our wings getting squashed up with each other. But we didn't care.

Like Fang said- one for all and all for one.


End file.
